


Rain, Rain, Go Away?

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [12]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Christmas!fic, College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining at college and Eric just happens to not be as annoyed about it as he usually would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away?

The weather is rain, sleet, and what looks like tiny bits of hail mixed in. It had started suddenly while Eric had been busy walking back to his dormitory, and he's now running around to find somewhere to take shelter because he's terribly far away from the nearest building. He takes refuge underneath a bus stop wait - sitting on the tiny bench and holding his laptop case safely in his arms. Thankfully, it hadn't gotten too wet during his run, and he decides he'll wait out the rain until it calms down enough for him to be able to run through it without completely ruining his computer. He hates winter weather, everything about it - including the fact he has to wear a coat so large he looks like a marshmallow wearing it. His red hair doesn't make the fashion choice any better, and he sits there fuming at the clouds when a blond haired boy comes running up and standing underneath the metal enclosure with him, looking positively drenched with rain and quite dejected.

"Is it okay if I sit here? My final paper for my Chemistry class is in my bag and I can't let it get wet, I just can't," he exasperates, using a hand to wipe stray strands of long blond hair out of his eyes. Eric forgets how to talk for a moment, he's never seen a boy so attractive as him walk the campus, nor in his classes. He had been beginning to wonder if any attractive boys went to this college at all, but today it looks as if he was wrong with that assumption. Once he gets a grip of his fleeting thoughts, he remembers to answer.  
"Yeah, it's not my bench," he replies, cringing at how stupid the words sounded after he had said them. The boy sits next to him (which is quite close, considering how small the bench was, and how large Eric was with his gigantic jacket on). Close enough so that their legs touch and oh, Eric knows that his face is most likely as red as his hair right now.

"This rain came out of nowhere," the boy says. Eric nods in agreement - not saying a word. "I'm Elliott, by the way."

"Eric," he blurts out, still not finding the courage to look over at him again. He keeps telling himself he should, because if he even hopes to have the slightest chance of becoming his friend he's going to have to at least speak to him. "I'm, uh, I was heading to my dorm and it just started pouring. It's terrible."

"I'm heading to mine too, which floor are you on?"

Eric finally looks over at him again, noticing how strong his jawline was, and how pretty his eyes were. He feels like he might be unable to speak, he's so nervous, but he answers anyways-

"Floor three, room three sixty-eight - you?"

"Really? I'm in room three sixty-nine! We're right across the hall from each other - how have I never run into you before?" 

"No idea," he replies, heart skipping a beat at the thought of seeing him all the time - maybe this was the weather's way of making it up to him.

"Hey, looks like the rain has calmed down - I'm going to head up now, want to come with me? Maybe we can hang out for a while or something. I think my roommate is gone for the weekend so you can come into my place if you want… I don't exactly like being alone anyways."

Eric's first instinct is to make up something - some excuse to not go because of his nerves - but he doesn't, instead telling himself to man up enough (even though he doesn't feel much like a man at all wearing this stupid jacket), to say yes.

"Sounds great! I guess we'll start running there on three?"

"Yeah," Elliott agrees, standing up, Eric standing with him. "One, two, - three!"

The two of them run as fast as they can to the dormitories, and surprisingly, Eric feels as if he doesn't hate rain as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration behind this is me watching some of my library of live Blessthefall concert videos and seeing Eric kiss Elliott on the cheek and then I had to write this. Don't judge me - they'd be cute together. Actually, I think one of my Christmas fics from last year included them together in it too... The one with Matt and Beau in the hot tub... Yeah, I'm pretty sure it did.


End file.
